Devil May ROCK!
by Soleus V
Summary: Dante is dropping the family business of Devil May Cry! On his way to being in a Rockband there will be challenges...
1. Prologue

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!  
**_This is my own original idea.  
__I do not have copyright to the O.C's of various games that will be introduced in this story._

**Prologue**

"_Ring! Ring! Ring", _oh I wish people could answer the damn phone when it's urgent.  
"You know what! I can't even eat a Twinkie in peace. Shit", Dante said while he was still unwrapping his mouthwatering, awesome and original flavored Twinkie.  
"Devil May Cry. Demon: extermination, execution, embarrassing and ass kicking services. How may I not be of assistance?"  
Voice, "Wait what, what do you mean that you are not of assistance?" the voice said with great panic and fear in a trembling tone.

"You see… Okay you are probably seeing darkness at the moment, but I can tell you.  
My point that I actually want to make is that even though I am the best demon hunter in the world, which I can prove with my 5 _Demon Hunter_ trophies that I received for my service the past 4 years.

Now to you mortal that may not make sense, but even that is not enough for my thirst! I am going to pursue my dreams of being a ROCKSTAR, after I finish my Twinkie."

_Your call has been disconnected, please redial._

As the phone fell to the ground, loud screams could be heard just before it got smashed.  
"Oh nice one, Metallica damn pricks."

… 10, awesome Twinkie, minutes later…

Dante left the _Devil May Cry_ building just to be stopped outside the entrance by a demon recreation of Chris Redfield, just with less definition.  
The creature slowly raised one hand in a fist form and straightened his middle finger in Dante's face.  
The demon hunter did not take this lightly as he delivered a punt straight to the shadowy man-ness of the creature.  
With one big gasp and silent squeak it went down on its knees and then fell on its face.

The now 'former' demon hunter had set his sights on Vegas. "Rock it baby"

As he dared the new challenges of being a Rock star he pondered, oh yeah he ponder the light out of the day (It turned night) and as he was in this deep ponder he walked, oh yeah he walked the darkness out of the night (It turned day) then, suddenly he stopped. Frozen by he's own genius and said, "I need a hot female singer, a ripped drummer with even longer hair than mine and last but not least I need a big, muscled and hairy bass guitarist."

Just on the horizon laid the huge Vegas sign.  
Dante's eye of course caught sight of it as soon as it got visible.

"You don't know what's heading your way city. Because everybody that has rocked there before where high school drop outs that stole somebody's album and made it there first.

Besides my reputation has preceded me since high school, which by the way I did not drop out of, there is a difference.  
I love it when I just ramble on and nobody stops me."  
He mumble in a sarcasm way.

_Danger! Do not step over this line! Danger!_

"You know what, I did not walk all this way with Hunters Dry in my hand and my bike loaded with alcohol, without any sign of a Twinkie just to be stopped by a drawn line on the ground!" He said frustrated.

He approached the line and looked around carefully.  
There was nothing.  
He lifted his right foot and slowly stepped over the line… not the drunk line.  
"Ah see, absolutely noth…"  
Just as he was finishing his sentence, a black arrow with double pointed tip was fired straight at him from the front… "Shit!"

_Is Dante under the influence so much so that the arrow would possibly hit him?  
__Who shot the shot with a dangerous double (Holly crap) pointed arrow at a drunkard?  
__Is there Rocking to be done in Dante's future…  
__Well obviously, a story can't just have 2 chapters._

_(Rock+continued)  
__To Be Rock-tinued next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the featured characters. They are however copied, edited and pasted, oh yeah…

**Chapter 1 – The T-Drummer**

Very surprised by the actual happening of a arrow shot towards him, Dante just managed to dodge it but at the sacrifice of a Smirnoff six pack that was shot right trough.  
"Damn, I was saving that for… Now" Dante said in a disappointed manner.  
"Hahaha" a voice echoed.  
"How the hell did you just echo your voice with only a gas station here?

A shadow walked up to him, he had a knife and drumsticks in his pocket.  
The darkness over him had passed by the time he reached Dante.  
"I am Turok, who are you?"  
"The name is Dante."  
"The demon hunter"  
"Yes"  
"Shit man, you are the bomb. If it wasn't for this place I would be your employee."

Dante handed him back his arrow, walked back to get his stuff and kept on the way towards Vegas.  
"Hey Dante you don't know anything about Vegas. But you see I know the works."  
Fine I will ask you a few questions if you insist."  
Turok had a questioning expression on his face.  
"Sure, ask then." He said with a sniff.

Dante opened a Hunter's and drank the whole thing then and there.  
"What should I watch out for?"  
"Dinosaurs"  
"How has it happened that you have not got your big break yet?"  
"I am like the North star to people in search of their dreams."  
"Really" Dante replied in disbelief. "Who have you ever helped?" He asked in a sarcastic manner.  
"Have you heard of Jax Panik?"  
"Of course yes!"  
"They rocked but did not want to travel trough Vegas."

"And that still tells me shit jack, or jack shit. Hick-up! I am getting tipsy now."  
"I told them that it is a 'What if' city.  
And now, because of that we can all listen to _Dinosaur"  
_"One question, can you drum?"  
"I am the best, longer haired than Dante, ripped drummer this West in the world since the Korean sensation _Frank E-stain_ who got the gold medal at the first and only ever held _Guitar Hero – Be the DRUMMER_ international one chance play off's."  
Hick-up! "You are hired."

So our demon hunter walked of in the sunset (non-romantically) and along side him, is the self acclaimed T-Drummer.  
They set in an epic and very drunk adventure to find the lives of being a Rock star!

_Is this the right move for Dante's carrier?  
__Can Turok, with more hair and even clearer ripped muscles drum?  
__How many more alcohol will be drunk?  
__To find out stay updated… on _**Devil May ROCK!**

Turok: I won't cut your face like I did theirs, they were pretty darn ugly.

R&R, Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!  
**  
Disclaimer: By this time you should now…  
Being Rock-tinued!

**Chapter 2 – Hot 'DAMN' female**

With the sun setting and the sounds of bands started to raise over the Vegas buildings, our wanting to be Rock stars walked about 20 yards since the last chapter had reached a bar by the name of Moon-Fur.  
They stood in front of the bar pondering about how long the party would be.  
The conclusion!  
Long. Damn long. Longer than Dante eating a Twinkie, Long.

Dante stuck his hand into one of his bags and paused for a while.  
Then out of the bag he pulled a bottle of Scotch.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
All right, now it is your turn Turok, Dante almost lisped with a hick-up soon following.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
"Dante your Scotch is done" Turok told him When tossing it to the side.  
"Good for you, now let's party like Rock stars!" Dante tried to shout but left a rather loud hick-up!

… About 09:30 AM…

"Where are we?" Turok said aloud waking up everybody else.  
"Why don't you sleep a little longer" Dante suggested.  
A soft and very attracting voice then swept over their ears and said, "We are at the Mandalay Bay Hotel & Casino"  
Shocked by the voice Dante reacted, "Damn I must have had a lot too much to drink if I am hearing female voices."  
"You were drunk, but I am real Dante."  
A loud scream then crashed onto Turok and the Female's ears, "The voice knows my named!"

Except for the deep breathing Dante tried to remember what happened but he just was not able to come up with something.  
"I am sorry" Dante tried to apologize when She interrupted him, "You know I thought you were really good last night, all the people definitely liked your show."  
"But who… What, what show?"  
"Wow you guys really want to be classic Rock stars don't you, real and the right way to."  
"My name is Rubi and I just have one question."  
Turok asked what her question was in almost a worried manner.  
"Are you boys chasing your dream?"  
"Yes!" They both replied with emphasis.

The female stood up and walked around the couch between them. She had blood red hot pants on with a wine red bra showing of her breasts but just enough to let the imagination take over.  
She almost posed as she told them, "Well last night you were a hit, but I think my voice can help you get very far. What do you say?"

Turok replied, "If this how the Rock star life is I should have pursued it along time ago."  
Dante trying to keep his cool, "We sure could… We need a voice. You're in!"  
"Aah thanks boys you won't regret giving me a chance." She said with a half blushed face whilst she leaned in and gave them a slight kiss on the cheek and slowly pulling away.

Of course they had to look at her perfect and round still teenage like breasts.  
"Now I don't mind you staring, but I do mind if I catch you in the act" She said teasingly.  
Dante and Turok looked away at the same time both mumbling ashamed.

_How did Dante and Turok meet Rubi?  
__What really happened at the party… Hmm!  
__And what lies ahead of the almost formed Rock band?  
__You don't want to miss out on the adventure, the partying, the characters, the Rocking and, the Twinkies!  
__No matter how short, please R&R!_

**To be Rock-tinued on Devil May ROCK!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

Come on. Seriously, this is starting to get old… I took Dante from Devil May Cry and a few other characters modified them and they are pursuing their dreams of being Rock stars. Happy?

**Chapter 3 - … The Party  
****Part 1**

… 12 hours earlier at the party

Dante and Turok entered Moon-Fur.  
Just inside the entrance there was another door with two bouncers standing at the sides.

Our two rockers walked up and asked if there is any entrance fee that had to be paid.  
The two gigantic, mini bus like men looked down only with there eyes and a loud roar came out of one's mouth saying, "Identification!"

Turok cracked himself up at this, as Dante just stood there giggling.  
The bouncers frowned and with the same timing lifted their right upper lip exposing gold teeth.  
Dante pumped Turok in the ribs when he saw this and the smirks on their faces vanished, there were no more laughing.  
Very careful not to get them further in the bouncers bad books they showed their identifications and walked in looking at the 'guard dogs' not to get mauled from behind.

The whole of Moon-Fur turned dark in the blink of an eye before they could see any part of the club.  
The drummer started a slow beat (Boom 1234 boom 1234 boom… ect.)  
A Green laser from the top left corner of the stage slowly started shooting 5 beams through the club. Shortly after Blue lights did the same from the top right corner of the stage.

The bar lit up in 4 sections with a white-light blue color, the same as the moon gives of.  
The laser lights stopped and the sound of a smoke machine roared in front of the stage.  
Dim red lights came from the back of the club to alight the club so you could at least see where you were going, but no one dared to move.

A bass guitar joined the drums with a slight faster rhythm in unison along the red light.  
Then, as the red light slowly made its way to the stage… A loud noise banged! As if the power went out.  
A female voice hummed a calming tune to erase the unease in the air.

Guitars then lend their helping hand to get the foot tapping started.  
Suddenly a disco ball dropped from the roof in the middle of the dance floor, the guitars slowed down and the calming voice was still…  
Every laser and stage light got switched on at the same time and was in all their colors directed to the disco ball.

The voice sprung up beyond the awe of the playing lights. But it had changed.  
The previous innocent hum had turned into a very serious and guilty statement!  
Everybody went mad and the testosterone sky rocketed when the dark purple light fell on Rubi.  
Alcohol also played a big part.

_Man that was fun to write.  
__Read, Review and stay tuned for the juiciest chapter yet.  
__To be Rock-tinued in part 2.__**Devil May ROCK!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

Sigh! If you don't know by now, then all I have to say is… Screw the repeating of the disclaimer and let's get to the party!  
ROCK-TINUED!

**Chapter 4 – The party continues!**

After the song had finished people stood in front of the stage and caught a diving Rubi.  
"Hey, let's get us some booze" Turok told Dante.  
When they finally reached the bar, oh was it time to get wasted.

"2* Beer's, 2* Whiskey's on the rocks and 8* Tequila's"  
"Would you like coke with that?" the bartender asked.  
"Sure, just what you've got" They both said.

1 Drink, a shooter, another drink, 3 shooters… So they continued until everything that they ordered was finished on the spot.  
Rubi walked up to them. She saw the drinking and was interested.  
"Boys, would you like to dance? A triple threat I would say."  
She rubbed her hands separately over their chests. Drunk and not even speaking they followed her to the dance floor and mostly everybody watched her shake it.  
Even a few lesbians close- danced with her.  
All the men cheered, oh yeah!

The whistles still echoed in the club when she dragged the two guys outside.  
"Alright boys now listen we are going to have a foot race. The person, who gets there 1st with least damage and alive of course, will be victorious."  
All three of them set of, digging traffic and jumping over bums they set course to '_Karaoke-Karaoke Bar-Bar"_ This was very difficult for ether one of them to say in the state they were in.

Dante was the 1st to make it there. Rubi 2nd and Turok 3rd, with the bonus of a thugs tooth stuck in his left hand's one knuckle.  
"Damn, I haven't lost a race in a long time, but can you really handle yourself in a drunken (hick-up) state" Rubi said constantly breathing deeply.

… 2 hours later…

Dante, Turok and Rubi had managed to escape the very hostile and demanding Chinese Karaoke fans. Dante and Turok mopped the floor with the Chinese duo of _Bing Gnib & Gnib Bing.  
_The now record holding Dante and Turok blew away the _Sing Star_ (Chinese version with English subtitles) score of the duo by 2000 points.

After the Karaoke they boosted a car and ran it into the neighboring hotel, thus explaining why they could not get a room there. They destroyed one of the only two rooms.  
Mandalay Bay Hotel & Casino was their only save house also, as it does not allow Chinese, yet strangely Koreans.  
Weird!

Up in the hotel room there was more drinking being done, pillow fighting all over the place, Turok getting pissed at chairs so much that he broke them and Dante at the water bed for not being still enough for his being nauseous.  
End result: Pillows torn. Chairs turned to splinter. The whole room filled with water. Also no nudity ( sad face)

_What lies ahead of the trio?  
__Where or how will they find the final member of the group?  
__Next time we get closer to our Rock stars and get to know them better.  
_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Devil May ROCK!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

Sue me…

**Chapter 5 – A Look Inside!**

It was a cool summer's eve and a light breeze blew North-east as they found themselves chilling in a park. Being low on cash they had to ditch the hotel.  
"This makes me feel like a kid again."  
Dante then said to Turok, "Continue…"  
Turok not surprised by the reply, but rather by what the actual words were, "I mean, the peace at night. Night life constantly moving to the moonlight and making their voices heard. Living the moment…"  
This said with an expression Dante never thought he would see on the big guys face, sadness.

Rubi picked a few flowers and as she listened to what Turok had to say, she too remember the days of wearing dresses playing with dolls and dreaming of love.  
She walked over to him and gave him a flower. As he accepted this a beetle flew right on to the flower, he smiled at this.

Dante faced away as soon as he saw that.  
"Is there something that you would like to tell us, Dante?" Rubi asked in a sensitive tone of voice.  
Silence came over the entire park and even the clouds moved to block out the moon.  
When the moon light broke trough again, there he stood in his demon form.

"This is all I ever have to say is this!" He said in a voice that sounds as if it came from the depths of the underworld. "And still nobody would understand. Not now, not ever."  
The moon was once again blocked out by the sun and when Rubi blinked as the light came back, Dante was gone.  
"Don't worry Rubi, it wasn't something you did." Turok tried to cheer her up a bit.  
"That guy has more issues than you."  
Rubi let out a soft chuckle, but he realized that it worked.

Suddenly it became warmer and the breeze had passed. Turok just seated on the bench and Rubi lying next to him, they both fell asleep. After several hours Dante returned just to go sit down on the ground behind the bench, a few yards away.  
He sat there and picked grass until the next morning.  
_It is better if I keep everybody on a need to know basis only  
_Dante thought to himself.

Birds chirped and scurried at our three stars. The sun rose and it was time for them to get something to eat.  
Dante was woke Rubi and apologized for just disappearing.  
"No problem, but don't try your luck often, okay?"  
"Sure."  
Turok got woke up his growling stomach.  
They set of to the nearest MacDonald's.

_Are you wondering why to the nearest MacDonald's? It's simple, BIC MAC'S!  
__To be Rock-tinued next time on…_

_**Devil May ROCK!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

I got nothing.

**Chapter 6 – The Completion!**

One by one they took it. Picked it up slowly and rotated it at will. In awe of the magnificence of what was in front of them…  
One by one the Bic Mac's then got stuffed into their own throats almost causing them to choke.  
"Damn this stuff is the Best!" Turok said with burger sauce going everywhere, except his mouth.  
On the other hand Rubi ate with more grace and human like.  
Whilst Dante took his sweet time and admired the taste as they sat on his tong.

A good half hour later Rubi and Turok sat, waiting for Dante to take his last bite.  
"You know guys for my first Mac D's ever! It was damn good." Dante said as they all walked down a street sipping their drinks. Yes, non-alcoholic drinks. That's a first.

About a mile up the road they came across a Pub & Grill which, well was used more for a drinking place and they went in to have a few rounds.  
The place had no name outside, but on the inside on top of the bar.  
I'll give you a guess what's the name?  
… No?  
**On Top Of The Bar  
**It was a really nice place, yet not much to set it apart from any other.  
Until, a bass guitars moan started to float in the air and it kept the note.  
Then all of a sudden a second guitar, also bass, climbed over the moaning sound with a purpose. As if it attacked the other one!

On the left and right side of the bar, the actual bar started to move and from beneath the floor two panels rose with guys on either side.  
The guitars stopped and the crowd gathered closer.  
The cheers began, "Bass-battle, Bass-battle, Bass-battle!"  
One guy played a note just so everybody could hear and it got as silent as a graveyard. You could hear the breathing of the person behind you.  
Tunes and notes got exchanged between the two guitarists and it was an epic battle of one-up!

A grueling and intense 20 minutes later, it was declared a drawn. Once again no one could beat the other, both sharing the title of underground Bass-player.

The two guys got of the bar and bought themselves a few shots in the middle.  
"I will be right back boys." Rubi said.  
She slowly walked over to them adjusting her clothes to be a little more revealing.  
She came back and made her clothes the way they were again.  
Five minutes later they walked over.  
"Guys this is Dante, the guitarist, and Turok, the drummer." Rubi said in a attractive way and them introduced the two final members of the band **Devil May ROCK!  
**"Boys meet the new members and the completion of **Devil May Rock**, these are Kane & Lynch."  
"Around these parts our stage name is **Dead Men**" They both said.

_Now the group is complete and setting out to become the number 1 band in Vegas and rule the Rock music world!_

Thank you for reading my story.  
Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Devil May Cry – Devil May ROCK!**

Disclaimer... Disclaimer...

**Chapter ****7 – Time to ROCK!**

After a very successful audition the group got the spot of opening for **White Terror Freaks**, also known as **WTF**.

The big day is in a week so they would have plenty of time to practice and get the tracks perfect...Dante, "Tracks? We don't have tracks!"

"Oh yeah, shit!", said

Rubi.

...Some time later.

"Guys, I aint got jack-shit!", Turok.

"Don't worry, you are not the only one.", Kane.

...D-DAY!

Ladies and Gentlemen, please. Can I get your attention! The anouncer stated. Next up, opening for **WTF** please give a warm welcome to **Devil May ROCK!** And the crowd went wild with cheers and awe!

After successfully playing three songs they left the stage. **WTF** made their way onto the stage and the fans were ecstatic! Yelling and jumping around. But it would all be short lived as the next moment the lights went out and a loud moun, then later a scream, of panic arose from the darkness. "What the fuck", someone from the crowd yelled. Everybody got very quiet and very fast also. No one knew what was happening but they weren't eager to find out either...

Suddenly people started rushing around, breathing deeply and the crowd was filled with panic. The lights on the stage went back on with all of the musicians still standing there.

Except they were different, they were all... A loud scream of desperation came from a girl in the front row of the crowd. A scream of such fear that it had not just been heared there, but as well as over all of Vegas.

"ZOMBIES!"

I would like to thank my loyal R&R'ers and I hope you were not expecting that! I apologize for the long wait... And I am sad to say that this was the final chapter... But have no fear fanfic's, as you just read! There will be a sequal and it's going to be filled with zombies, ass-kicking, guts and TWINKIES!

To be **Rock-tinued** in the sequal!


End file.
